LAST LETTER
by Taomio
Summary: Surat terakhirmu berkata "Aku akan melihatmu dari jauh." Huang Zitao. Park Chanyeol. ChanTao/GS/DLDR
**Frisca Freshtie Present ...**

 **~ LAST LETTER ~**

**Note: Inspired by Aoyama Thelma's song "Last Letter". Oh iya, yang tebal miring itu lirik lagunya, yang miring flashback. Dan perhatikan tahunnya ya! Dan disini aku menggunakan musim untuk menunjukkan waktunya. Dimulai dari musim semi, panas, gugur, dan dingin. Itu urutannya.

 **~ LAST LETTER ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Aku bertemu dengannya, seseorang yang lebih tua dariku, selama musim dingin tiba._**

 ** _Dia adalah cinta pertamaku, yang tak akan aku lupakan._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Tahun 2008, Seoul. Musim dingin.]

Salju – salju putih jatuh dari langit dengan pelannya. Menutupi jalan, atap, daun – daun dan juga tanah pada malam itu. Kepulan asap dari nafas hangat yang keluar dari mulut Zitao terlihat dengan jelas, bahkan suara hembusan nafas milik gadis bermata panda itu terdengar dengan jelas di malam musim dingin yang sepi itu. Ia mengeratkan syal hitam yang melingkar di leher jenjangnya. Matanya terlihat sedikit sayu dan juga terlihat begitu gelisah. Terang saja, ini sudah pukul 09.00 malam waktu setempat dan ia baru pulang dari les. Ia takut ketinggalan bus terakhir untuk pulang ke rumah.

Tao menghembuskan nafas pasrah miliknya saat melirik jam putih yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Sebuah tangan terulur didepannya sambil memegang segelas kopi hangat yang masih terlihat uapnya. "Ehm .. apa kau mau segelas kopi hangat?"

Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ia melihat seorang laki - laki berbalut jaket tebal hangat berwarna abu - abu dengan mengenakan syal bewarna senada, hanya saja lebih tua. Laki - laki itu tersenyum manis padanya membuatnya mau tak mau juga ikut membalas senyumannya.

"Ah .. terima kasih." Ia mengambil kopi hangat itu dengan mempertahankan senyumannya.

Hening.

Setelah itu yang terjadi hanya keheningan. Tidak ada yang saling bicara. Tao sibuk meminum kopi hangatnya sambil menatap jalanan yang mulai memutih karena tertutupi salju – salju lembut. Dan laki - laki di sampingnya juga tak jauh berbeda dengannya, laki - laki itu menatap salju – salju putih yang jatuh ke tanah dengan tersenyum manis penuh arti.

"Bukankah salju yang turun itu begitu cantik?" laki - laki itu memulai percakapan membuat Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke laki - laki disampingnya yang ia yakini lebih tua darinya. Ia menganggukan kepalanya kikuk. "Ah .. nde." Jawabnya sedikit kaku.

Laki - laki itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Kenalkan, namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Mahasiswa di Universitas Kyunghee, semester 4." Laki - laki itu memperkenalkan diri sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya pada Tao yang kemudian disambut agak kikuk oleh gadis itu. "Zitao. Huang Zitao. Aku murid tingkat dua di Senior High School." Zitao memberanikan diri memperkenalkan dirinya walaupun sedikit kaku, namun tak sekaku di awal.

"Nama yang cantik. Seperti dirimu." Puji Chanyeol tulus.

Blush.

Mendengar itu pipi agak tirus milik Zitao bersemu merah, ia tersenyum malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Punggung besarnya, dan senyumnya yang menenangkan aku._**

 ** _Seiring berlalunya waktu, musim semi datang dan kita selalu bersama._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pertemuan itu, mereka bertambah akrab. Bahkan hari – hari selanjutnya Chanyeol, pemuda bertelinga elf itu selalu pulang bersama dengan Zitao. Menunggu dan menaiki bus dari halte yang sama. Seiring waktu berjalan, kebersamaan mereka menimbulkan benih – benih cinta di antara mereka berdua.

[Tahun 2009, Seoul. Musim Semi]

Zitao meremas tangannya dengan gugup, tak biasanya pemuda tiang listrik itu mengajaknya ke taman. Ia duduk di bangku kayu sambil memandangi sekitarnya, mencari keberadaan Chanyeol, orang yang mengajaknya kemari.

Ia pandangi jam tangannya dengan tatapan kesal, gelisah, dan sedih. Ini sudah satu jam lebih ia menunggu pemuda yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu, namun pemuda itu tak datang – datang juga, bahkan tak memberinya pesan singkat sama sekali untuk memberitahukan keberadaannya sekarang.

Tiba - tiba datang seorang anak kecil laki – laki yang datang padanya sambil membawa sebuah bunga dandellion disertai dengan sepucuk kertas. "Noona. Ini aku berikan untukmu." Anak kecil itu berujar dengan menyodorkan bunga dandellion itu juga dengan sepucuk kertas. Berpikir sebentar, akhirnya Tao menerimanya dengan bingung.

Ia menatap bunga dandellion itu dan juga sepucuk kertas itu secara bergantian. "Terima kasih ya, tapi ini untuk apa?" tanya Tao sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, namun ternyata anak kecil itu sudah pergi. Ia menautkan alisnya semakin bingung dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Mengabaikan rasa kesal dan sedihnya karena menunggu Chanyeol yang tak datang - datang akhirnya ia membaca sepucuk kertas itu.

"Bunga Dandellion akan menunjukkanmu jalan untuk menemukanku." Tao bergumam membaca tulisan dalam sepucuk kertas itu. Ia tersenyum manis, tanpa ada pengirimnyapun ia tahu tulisan siapa ini. Ini tulisan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Jadi begini caramu memperlakukanku? Bagus sekali oppa. Aku suka memainkan pecah kasus." Komentarnya dengan geli. Kemudian ia pandangi bunga Dandellion itu dengan tatapan berpikir.

"Kau. Petunjuk tentang apa?" tanyanya ingin tahu sambil terus memandangi bunga itu dengan teliti. Seperti menjawab pertanyaan dari Zitao, bunga Dandellion itu bergerak mengalun lembut ke arah timur karena tiupan angin yang pelan. Tao tersenyum senang, ia mendapatkan jawabannya sekarang.

Dengan langkah santai ia menuju ke arah timur dari tempat duduknya tadi dengan senyuman manis, masih dengan membawa bunga Dandellion dan juga sepucuk surat tadi yang ia dapatkan.

Sudah lumayan jauh ia berjalan dan ia sepertinya menemukan sebuah kejanggalan. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung ketika melihat banyak orang yang berdiri di sepanjang jalan dengan rapi. Ia menghentikan langkahnya begitu saja ketika orang – orang yang berjajar di sepanjang pinggir jalan tadi mengangkat papan – papan yang berisikan satu huruf yang terangkai menjadi kata – kata.

"W .. I .. L .. L .. Y .. O .. U .. B .. E .. M .. Y .. G .. I .. R .. L .. F .. R .. I .. E .. N .. D .. ?"

Zitao tercekat dengan kata – kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya sendiri. Matanya terbelalak kaget, kedua tangannya terangkat menutupi mulutnya yang menganga kecil. Di tengah kekagetannya, sebuah balon berwarna merah muda berbentuk bulat yang dibawahnya terdapat gulungan kertas coklat membentur pelan tubuhnya. Butuh beberapa detik akhirnya ia mengambil balonnya dan membuka gulungan kertas itu dengan hati – hati.

"I LOVE YOU, HUANG ZITAO." Gumamnya membaca kertas itu.

Matanya berkaca – kaca setelah membaca isi kertas itu, ia sangat terharu dan tersentuh, ini benar - benar manis. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang semanis ini. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri agak jauh didepannya sambil menatapnya dengan penuh senyum.

Tao menganggukan kepalanya berulang kali disertai dengan tangis haru bahagia.

"I love you too, nado saranghae. And i will, i will. I will be your girlfriend." Ujar Tao sambil mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

Mendengar jawaban dari gadis itu, Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya penuh dengan kasih sayang. Melihat itu, tanpa pikir panjang Zitao segera berlari menghampiri Chanyeol dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat. "Saranghae, nado saranghae." Ujar Tao berkali – kali dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Semua orang yang ada disana bertepuk tangandengan riuh dan bersorak bahagia melihat sepasang kekasih yang telah resmi berpacaran itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Sampai sekarang, mimpi – mimpi yang telah kita tulis bersama pada kala itu teringat._**

 ** _Namun halaman selanjutnya tertutup._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Tahun 2013, Seoul. Musim gugur.]

Terlihat wanita dewasa sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan angin dingin musim gugur dengan ditemani daun – daun yang jatuh dari dahannya sambil memegang setangkai bunga dandellion didadanya.

Wanita dewasa itu adalah Zitao. Rambutnya kini semakin panjang, ia semakin cantik, walaupun tubuhnya terlihat semakin kurus.

Ia membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Kemudian ia angkat bunga dandellion yang ada digenggamannya. Karena hembusan angin musim gugur, benih – benih bunga dandellion itu diterbangkan oleh angin. Satu persatu benih itu terbang berkelana menjelajahi dunia. Melihat itu ia tersenyum tipis.

 _"_ _Pergilah anak – anak Dandellion, temukan tempat barumu dan tumbuhlah menjadi Dandellion dewasa."_ (Suara Chanyeol)

"Pergilah anak – anak Dandellion, temukan tempat barumu dan tumbuhlah menjadi Dandellion dewasa." Ujarnya menirukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol dulu dengan nada pelan.

Setelah benih – benih itu habis diterbangkan angin, ia membiarkan tangkai Dandellion yang ada ditangannya diterbangkan angin musim gugur entah kemana. Ia lagi - lagi tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Ia mengambil buku album yang sedikit tebal bersampul coklat yang sudah sedikit usang namun masih terjaga dengan baik yang ada disampingnya. Ia mengusap sampul buku itu dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka buku album itu. Di halaman pertama terdapat huruf – huruf besar tebal yang bertuliskan "Chanyeol 3 Zitao"

Ia buka halaman selanjutnya. Disana terdapat foto Chanyeol dan dirinya yang saling menatap bahagia, senyum manis tak lepas dari wajah mereka, dan jangan lupa sorot mata Chanyeol dan juga Tao, tatapan mereka penuh kebahagiaan dan juga cinta kasih.

Di bawah foto itu tertulis serangkaian kata yang membuat Zitao tersenyum getir.

 _"_ _Huang Zitao hanya untuk Park Chanyeol dan Park Chanyeol hanya untuk Huang Zitao." Suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu possesif sambil menatap tulisan yang ada di buku itu dengan puas._

 _"_ _Itu terdengar sangat berlebihan ." Ujar Tao dengan diakhiri sebuah kekehan kecil._

 _"_ _Apanya yang berlebihan? Ini memang seperti ini dan memang seharusnya seperti ini." Chanyeol bersikeras._

 _"_ _Terserah padamu saja." Tanggap Tao pasrah namun bahagia._

 _Kemudian mereka tersenyum bahagia sambil menatap satu sama lain._

Mengingat itu Zitao hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Ia pandangi foto yang ada dibawah foto tadi.

Foto Chanyeol saat sedang menggendong dirinya di pantai. Kemudian foto yang ada dibawahnya lagi, foto saat dirinya sedang meniup lilin di atas kue brownies cup kecil. Ia elus photo itu dengan sayang, lalu membuka halaman selanjutnya dan seterusnya.

Tes ..

Sebutir tetesan air mata jatuh ke halaman tengah buku album itu. Air mata itu membasahi kata yang ada di halaman tersebut.

 _Zitao menyunggingkan senyum gelinya kala membaca isi buku itu._

 _"_ _Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memandang Tao yang tengah membaca buku album mereka._

 _Ia terkekeh geli. "Apa ini? Yang benar saja?" dengan masih terkekeh ia bertanya dengan nada bercanda._

 _"_ _Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol heran._

 _"_ _Ini menurutmu saja, kenapa kau tak bertanya tentang pendapatku huh?" tanya Tao dengan berpura – pura kesal._

 _"_ _Pendapatku adalah pendapatmu, arrachi? Jadi, jangan membantah!" ujar Chanyeol sambil mencubit hidung Tao gemas._

 _"_ _Kau selalu menyimpulkan sendiri. Apa ini semuanya tak berlebihan?" tanyanya heran._

 _"_ _Ck! Kau ini! Selalu saja bilang berlebihan! Sini, aku bacakan dan aku jelaskan." Chanyeol dengan kesal merebut buku album tadi._

 _"Impian_ _kami berdua. Tertanda Park Chanyeol dan Huang Zitao." Chanyeol berhenti sebentar, ia melirik Tao yang terus saja tersenyum geli. Kemudian ia lanjutkan membacanya._

 _"_ _Satu, Huang Zitao akan menikah dengan Park Chanyeol."_

 _"_ _Dua, kami menikah di gereja kecil dan mengundang keluarga dan sahabat dekat, selain itu tidak boleh diundang."_

 _"_ _Tiga, marga Huang akan dihapuskan dan diganti menjadi Park."_

 _"_ _Empat, kami akan berbulan madu di desa terpencil, jadi kami bisa berduaan dan bermesra - mesraan tanpa gangguan."_

 _"_ _Lima, kami akan membangun rumah sederhana yang cukup untuk kami berdua namun rumah itu penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang."_

 _"_ _Enam, kami akan membuat banyak anak jadi saat kami tua nanti, kami akan menghabiskan waktu senja kami bersama anak – anak kami."_

 _Tawa geli milik Tao langsung meledak ketika Chanyeol selesai membacakannya. Dengan kesal Chanyeol langsung meninggikan suaranya. "Yak! Aku belum selesai membacakannya. Dengarkan aku!"_

 _"Belum selesai ya? Haha. Maafkan aku. Seingatku tadi sudah selesai. Baiklah, teruskan." ujar Tao masih dengan terkekeh geli._

 _"_ _Dan yang terakhir ..." pria itu menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Tao berhenti tertawa dan menautkan alisnya penasaran._

 _Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke Tao. "Park Chanyeol will give Huang Zitao a free kiss." Setelah mengatakan itu tanpa basa - basi Chanyeol langsung mencium bibir Tao cepat membuat sang empunya tersipu malu setelah mendapat ciuman dari Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Saranghae Huang Zitao." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tulus._

Zitao mengelus foto Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum bahagia. "Nado. Nado. Saranghae Huang Zitao." Ujarnya dengan bibir bergetar.

Mengabaikan foto yang basah akibat air matanya, ia tetap membuka halaman selanjutnya hingga sampai pada foto terakhir. Yaitu foto saat Chanyeol yang sedang menggandeng tangan milik Tao di jalan pada malam hari, foto ini diambil oleh teman mereka saat mereka dan juga teman – temannya berlibur ke pulau Jeju.

"Hiks .. ini yang terakhir .. hiks .. wae? Hiks .. wae? Kenapa masih sulit untuk menerima kenyataan ini? Hiks .. wae?" ujar dengan isak tangis pelan. Ia peluk buku album itu erat – erat.

"Bogoshippoyo ... aku merindukanmu oppa ..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Surat terakhirmu berkata "Aku akan melihatmu dari jauh."_**

 ** _Aku tak bisa menerimanya dan memanggilmu lagi dan lagi._**

 ** _Aku tak bisa berhenti menangis, aku ingin melihatmu sekarang._**

 ** _Apa yang salah dengan diriku? Ketika aku sangat mencintaimu?_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Tahun 2012, Seoul. Musim Semi]

Isakan tangisan dari orang – orang menggema di lorong rumah sakit itu. Suara – suara pekikan, dan suara – suara orang yang menenangkan menggema menjadi satu.

Zitao menangis meraung – raung sambil mencoba masuk ke ruangan, namun orang – orang menahannya.

"Lepaskan .. hiks ... aku ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol oppa ... hiks ... lepaskan ... Chanyeol oppa belum mati ..hiks .. belum .. hiks ... jangan halangi aku ..." ia menangis dan berteriak seperti kesetanan dengan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Zitao-ah! Sadarlah. Chanyeol sudah mati .. sadarlah .. sadarlah." Suho, sahabat Chanyeol mencoba menyadarkan.

"Andwae ... hiks ... ania .. hiks ... Chanyeol oppa belum mati ... hiks .. belum!" pekiknya lagi.

"Jangan halangi aku .. hiks .. aku .. hiks ... ingin bertemu dengannya!"

Tak sabar melihat Tao yang maish belum bisa menerima kenyataan, akhirnya Suho mengguncang tubuh wanita itu mencoba menyadarkan lebih keras lagi. "Zi! Kumohon sadarlah! Relakan Chanyeol pergi, jangan seperti ini! Chanyeol akan sangat sedih melihat dirimu seperti ini!"

Zitao berhenti berteriak, memandang Suho dengan menangis sesenggukan membenarkan ucapan pria itu.

"Chanyeol oppa .. hiks .. katakan itu .. hiks .. tidak benar oppa .." suara pelan Tao terdengar seperti merintih. Tubuhnya terasa lemas secara mendadak, rasanya ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Tubuhnya semakin merosot dan merosot sampai akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk jika tak ditahan oleh Suho.

"Chanyeol oppa ..."

"Chanyeol oppa .."

"Chanyeol oppa ... kenapa kau meninggalkan aku? Kau bilang kita akan bersama selamanya kan? Itu janjimu padamu kan? Apa kau mencoba mengingkarinya oppa?" Tao berujar lemah masih dengan diiringi isakan dan tangisan yang tak henti turun dari pelupuk matanya.

Melihat Zitao sekarang, rasanya hati mereka terasa begitu nyeri, sedih, iba dan juga getir. Mereka tahu kisah mereka. Mereka tahu seberapa besar cinta mereka. Mereka tahu bagaimana perjuangan mereka mempertahankan cinta mereka walaupun banyak yang mencemooh karena perbedaan umur mereka. Mereka tahu semuanya. Bagaimana bisa mereka akan tega melihat wanita itu seperti itu? Ini memang berat untuknya dan juga untuk mereka.

"Wae oppa?"

"Wae?"

"Katakan padaku oppa .. katakan padaku kau hanya berbohong .. berbohonglah." Pintanya dengan menangis di bahu Suho, namun isakannya sudah normal.

Lay mengelus surai hitam milik Zitao prihatin, "Bersabarlah Zi .. relakan Chanyeol pergi." Lay menasehati.

"Aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa eonnie, aku tak bisa. Rasanya dia masih disini. Aku tak bisa." Bantah Tao cepat.

"Kau pasti bisa Zi, kau bisa." Suho menatap manik mata Tao dan memegang kedua bahu wanita itu, mencoba menunjukkan kesungguhannya berbicara.

"Aku tak bisa oppa, aku tak bisa." Ia tetap keukeuh dengan pendapatnya.

"Ania .. kami semua percaya kau pasti bisa Zi seperti Chanyeol percaya padamu. Kau tahu seberapa besar Chanyeol percaya padamu kan?" Ujar Kai dengan tegas sambil memandang wanita itu serius. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya, ulu hatinya terasa semakin nyeri mengingat seberapa besar Chanyeol mempercayainya. Kai dengan perlahan berjongkok di depan wanita itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat.

"Ini surat dari Chanyeol, ia memberikannya padaku sebelum ia operasi. Dan ia menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu jika terjadi sesuatu yang ia takutkan. Bacalah dan kau akan mengerti."

Zitao memandang surat itu dengan bibir yang semakin bergetar, namun ia mencoba menahannya sekuat mungkin. la ambil surat itu dengan tangan bergetar. Apa ia sanggup membacanya?

Melawan ketakutan dan keraguannya, ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk membaca surat itu.

 _For my sweetie, Huang Zitao._

 _Aku tahu, kau pasti menangis sejadi – jadinya tadi mendengar berita yang err ~ menyedihkan mungkin. Ck! Dasar cengeng! Haha. Berhenti menangis ya. Kau tahu kan aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Jadi, jangan melakukan hal bodoh. Aku tak suka melihat Zitao-ku menangis. Jika kau menangis, hatiku terasa sakit. Kau tak mau kan melihat hatiku sakit? Aku tahu kau tak akan mau._

 _Oh iya, aku sangat berterima kasih untuk semua rasa kasih sayang, perhatianmu, dan semua kenangan – kenangan manis darimu yang telah mengisi penuh kehidupanku. Dan aku juga sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukaku dengan gadis cengeng sepertimu. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa mengenalmu dan menjalin hubungan denganmu._

 _Zi, maafkan aku. Maaf karena aku tak bisa menemanimu makan es-krim lagi, mengajakmu kencan ke taman lagi. Dan maaf jika aku sering memaksakan kehendakku padamu, walaupun kau kelihatannya biasa – biasa saja dan menerimanya dengan lapang dada xD plak. Maaf karena aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk impian - impian kita. Impian Park Chanyeol dan Huang Zitao.  
_

 _Untuk semua impian – impian kita, kau bisa melakukannya dengan orang lain atau mungkin err ~ melupakannya. Jika kau memilih untuk melakukannya dengan orang lain, kau harus memilih pria yang tepat. Aku sarankan kau memilih laki - laki yang lebih keren, lebih tampan dan lebih mengerti dirimu. Kkkkk~ :p_

 _Jangan terlalu bersedih, aku tak suka melihatmu bersedih. Kau tahu kan aku akan selalu bersamamu, selalu menjagamu, dan selalu ada di setiap langkahmu, dan aku selalu berada di sampingmu. Ingat itu! Jangan melupakannya!  
_

 _Aku tidak mati, aku hanya pergi jauh ke tempat yang lebih baik. Percaya padaku. Aku selalu berada pada setiap jengkal langkahmu. Aku malah lebih suka dengan keadaanku sekarang, invisible. Jadi aku bisa mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi, jadi aku tak khawatir sama sekali. Dan mungkin aku akan ikut kau masuk ke kamar mandi. xD Plak. Abaikan yang itu, kkkkk~ aku hanya bercanda._

 _Hidup yang lebih baik ya. Dan temukan pria tampan untuk menggantikanku, jangan terlalu bersedih, makan yang banyak. Lambat laun kau pasti bisa menerima ini semua. Kau itu gadis yang kuat, aku tahu itu dan aku sangat mempercayai itu. Jangan membuatku kecewa.  
_

 _Hei, ngomong – ngomong mungkin sekarang aku ada didepanmu. Jadi sebelum aku benar – benar pergi, bisakah kau tersenyum padaku? Aku akan melihatmu dari jauh._

 _Dari seseorang yang tampan dan juga keren, Park Chanyeol. Chu :*_

Zitao memaksakan tawa gelinya dalam tangisnya, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Ia menatap ke depan sambil mencoba tersenyum sebaik mungkin yang ia bisa hingga membuat semua orang yang melihatnya tersenyum getir.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebenarnya Chanyeol berdiri disana. Ia berdiri agak jauh di depan Zitao dengan senyuman manis melihat orang yang ia sayangi berusaha keras untuk tersenyum, walaupun mereka tak melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Biografimu yang familiar dan tanganmu menggenggam punyaku._**

 ** _Aku masih mengingatnya seperti hari – hari kemarin._**

 ** _Kita berpelukan, tersenyum dan berciuman dan menggenggam satu sama lain._**

 ** _Aku tak bisa melihat apapun, aku bahkan telah melupakan mimpi – mimpiku._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

[Tahun 2012, Seoul. Musim Panas]

Ttok Ttok Ttok ..

Suara ketukan pintu yang pelan mengalun dalam ruangan gelap itu. Ruangan yang dipenuhi lembaran – lembaran kertas dan foto – foto yang berserakan. Di tengah kegelapan itu, seorang wanita muda dengan rambut kusut duduk meringkuk memegangi lututnya dengan mata yang sembab dan sayu. Keadaannya benar – benar jauh dari kata baik.

"Zi .. buka pintunya ya. Makanlah, kau akan sakit." Terdengar suara samar – samar seorang wanita dari balik pintu kayu itu. Zitao menatap lurus pintu itu dengan pandangan kosong. Raga wanita itu memang ada disana, tapi jiwanya seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk bergerak sedikitpun dari ranjangnya yang berantakan. Atau mungkin saja wanita muda itu tak mengerti atau tak mendengar apapun disekelilingnya.

"Zi .. eonnie mohon bukalah pintunya dan makan ini. Eonni membawakanmu makanan kesukaanmu. Apa kau tak ingin memakannya? Buka pintunya ya..."

"Zizi ..."

"Zizi ..."

Beralih ke luar kamar. Disana ada Lay yang masih setia mencoba membujuk Zitao untuk membuka pintu dan makan yang ia bawa, sedangkan Kai dan Suho hanya bisa menatap pintu kamar wanita itu dengan tatapan sedih, namun juga bercampur sedikit kesal karena keras kepalanya wanita itu.

Suho menepuk bahu kekasihnya pelan. "Sudahlah, sepertinya ia tak akan keluar." Akhirnya pemuda itu pasrah. Lay menatap kekasihnya sendu. "Ini sudah dua minggu setelah kematian Chanyeol, dan ia tetap mengurung dirinya. Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku kan?" Suho menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan, "Aku tahu, hanya saja dia masih butuh waktu lagi. Mengertilah." Pemuda itu mencoba memberikan pengertian.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi lihatlah keadaannya?! Dia sudah seperti mayat hidup saja. Tak ada semangat lagi untuk hidup. Ia hanya makan sedikit dan ia tak ingin berbicara pada siapapun. Apa kau tega melihatnya seperti itu? Dia bisa mati secara perlahan jika seperti ini terus!" Lay tak bisa menahan emosinya sekarang. Wanita itu sudah benar - benar frustasi dengan keadaan orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Bersabarlah. Aku yakin tak lama lagi dia akan keluar. Kita hanya perlu lebih bersabar lagi." Lay menghembuskan nafas berat, mencoba membuang emosinya dan lebih bersabar lagi. Sedangkan Kai, pemuda itu menatap kesal dan sedih pintu kayu berwarna coklat itu.

Kembali ke dalam kamar. Zitao masih setia menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Walaupun tatapannya kosong, namun sebenarnya ia sedang memikirkan kenangan – kenangannya bersama Chanyeol dulu.

 _Tao dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan di pantai._

 _Pemuda itu melirik tangan, kemudian wajah Zitao secara bergantian dengan tatapan penuh arti. Tao yang merasa risih dilirik Chanyeol terus, akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol._

 _"Ada apa_ _?" tanyanya heran._

 _"_ _Itu ..." pemuda itu melirik penuh arti tangan kanannya._

 _"_ _Apa?" tanyanya masih tak mengerti._

 _"_ _Tangan ..." jawab Chanyeol secara gamang._

 _"_ _Tangan?" tanyanya heran dan juga penasaran. Masih tak mengerti juga dengan maksud pemuda itu. Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya antusias. "Aku tak mengerti oppa." Mendengar jawaban polos dari kekasihnya, Chanyeol berdecak dengan kesal. Sedetik kemudian dengan cepat pemuda itu menggenggam tangan kanan milik Zitao erat – erat._

 _"_ _Kau itu terlalu polos atau berpura - pura tak mengerti?" komentar Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Tao. Menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan senyum malu dan semu merah yang ada dipipinya sambil mengikuti pemuda itu dengan pasrah bahagia.  
_

Beralih ke flashback yang lain.

 _"_ _Saenggil chukkae hamnida my sweetie, Huang Zitao." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan kue cup brownies kecil yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah lilin kecil yang menyala. Dengan perasaan senang yang membuncah, Zitao mencium bibir Chanyeol cepat. "Terima kasih." Tao berujar dengan malu – malu._

 _"_ _Baiklah, sepertinya hadiah ulang tahunku tahun ini sudah kudapatkan. Kkkkk~, baik. Jadi, sekarang buat permohonan lalu tiup lilinnya." Chanyeol mengangkat kue cup brownies kecil itu ke depan wajah Zitao dengan tersenyum manis. Tao menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat, kemudian menggabungkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum penuh arti._

 _'_ _Tuhan, aku tak ingin memohon yang aneh – aneh. Aku hanya ingin dia selalu berada disampingku.'_

 _Ia membuka matanya, lalu meniup lilin itu lembut dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah manisnya._

Kembali ke masa sekarang.

Mata kosong itu meneteskan setetes air mata mengingat kenangan – kenangan manis tadi. Tanpa ia bisa lihat, sosok pemuda itu ada bersamanya. Menatapnya dengan mata sayu dan juga sedih memandang wanita itu disampingnya. Pemuda itu adalah Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Kau selalu menulis suatu kata – kata manis pada saat ulang tahun kita._**

 ** _Namun sekarang kita tak akan pernah bisa kembali ke hari itu._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Tahun 2013, Seoul. Musim Semi]

Tao menapakkan kakinya masuk ke universitasnya, sudah dua bulan lebih ia kembali bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Ia sudah mulai beraktivitas seperti biasanya, bedanya sekarang ia jarang tersenyum dan semakin kurus.

Ia memeluk buku – buku yang ia bawa dengan erat diperutnya, kemudian menghembuskan nafas berat. Mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku bajunya, ia kemudian memencet sederetan angka.

"Yeoboseo..."

"Oppa, jangan menjemputku. Setelah ini aku ada urusan. Maaf ya. Sampai jumpa." Ujar Tao singkat lalu mematikan hubungan telponnya secara sepihak.

Ia langkahkan kakinya pergi dari lingkungan universitas, terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia hentikan langkah kakinya di halte, tempat dimana dirinya dan Chanyeol pertama kali bertemu. Ia melangkah pelan ke bangku halte, menyentuh bangku besi yang dingin itu secara perlahan, mencoba menyentuh kenangan – kenangan hangat yang masih tersimpan disana.

 _Chanyeol menuntun Tao berjalan dengan hati – hati menuju halte tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali, karena mata Tao ditutup dengan kain._

 _"_ _Apa sudah sampai?" tanyanya penasaran._

 _"Sudah_ _, kita sudah sampai. Kau boleh membuka ikatannya sekarang." jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum senang._

 _Zitao mengangguk_ _senang sambil membuka ikatan matanya. Ikatan kain itu terlepas dan dalam sekejap dirinya langsung membulatkan matanya sambil menutupi mulutnya yang menganga tak percaya. "Whoah?_ _Oppa? Apa kau yang membuat ini semua?" tanyanya antara terharu dan juga tak percaya. Bangku halte itu kini berubah, bangku itu kini banyak origami – origami yang tersebar dengan apik dan indah._

 _Tak menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya, Chanyeol malah tertawa._ _Tawanya langsung terhenti ketika Tao tiba - tiba saja memeluknya dengan erat. "Terima kasih banyak_ _, aku sangat menyukainya oppa." Ujarnya tulus dengan mata berbinar – binar._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum, "_ _Bukalah .." perintahnya dengan lembut._

 _"_ _Apa?" tanya Tao heran._

 _"_ _Origami – origami itu." jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjuk origami – origami yang ada di bangku halte itu._

 _"_ _Apa ada isinya?" tanyanya mencoba menebak._

 _"Jangan banyak bertanya._ _Bukalah."_

 _Dengan pelan ia membuka origami yang berwarna kuning terlebih dahulu, dan ia langsung membulatkan matanya kala membaca isi dari origami itu._

 _'_ _Kau adalah alasanku untuk bangun di pagi hari. My lovely sunrise.'_

 _Pipinya benar - benar memerah setelah membaca itu, kemudian ia buka origami yang berwarna coklat._

 _'Tak ada kata bosan jika itu tentangmu. You are my story Huang Zitao._ _'_

 _Ia buka yang lain dan yang lain dan yang lainnya sampai yang terakhir masih dengan semburat merah yang menjalar di pipinya karena kata – kata manis yang ditulis oleh Chanyeol untuknya._

 _'_ _Selamanya adalah waktu yang lama. Namun, aku tak keberatan jika menghabiskan waktu itu bersama dan berada di sampingmu.'_

 _Ia menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merahnya yang semakin jelas. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang. "_ _Ini hadiah anniversary kita yang ke-3. Dan kau sangat menyukainya, jadi apa aku boleh mendapat hadiahku sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal._

 _"Maafkan aku membuatmu kecewa, tapi_ _aku tak punya hadiah untukmu tuan sok romantis. Tapi aku punya ini untukmu." Tao langsung mencium bibir Chanyeol cepat, memberanikan diri ia melumat bibir pemuda itu, mengingat selalu Chanyeol yang memulai, tapi karena ini ulang tahun hubungan mereka yang ke-3, maka tak apa kan jika dirinya yang memulai. Dan akhirnya, mereka berciuman dengan mesra menghiraukan orang – orang yang berlalu lalang._

Zitao duduk, kemudian mengeluarkan kue cup brownies kecil dan meletakkannya disampingnya, di tempat Chanyeol duduk dulu. Ia menyalakan lilin berbentuk angka 4 dengan tersenyum getir. "Ini hari anniversary kita yang ke empat. Kau masih ingat kan? Dan ini hadiah untukmu." Ujarnya entah pada siapa, mengingat disana tak ada siapapun, hanya beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang.

Ia posisikan duduknya seperti saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol dulu sambil menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Terlihat seorang pemuda menatap Tao dengan tersenyum getir dari kejauhan. "Kau masih tak bisa melupakannya ya? Seharusnya aku tahu itu." Pemuda itu mendengus pelan, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas merasakan angin musim semi menerpa wajahnya. Pemuda itu adalah Kai.

Sedangkan, tampak Chanyeol duduk bersebelahan dengan kue cup brownies kecil itu sambil memandang Tao sedih. Nyala lilin itu bergerak kesana kemari ditiupkan oleh angin musim semi, hingga akhirnya api lilin itu padam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Tak perduli bagaimana sakitnya ini, aku harus terus berjalan ke depan._**

 ** _Pasti ada sebuah jalan yang harus ku ambil._**

 ** _Ya, aku mulai memahaminya, aku tak akan menyerah._**

 ** _Karena mimpi ini begitu berharga, suatu hari._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Tahun 2014, Seoul. Awal Musim Semi.]

Tao meremas – remas tangannya dengan gelisah. Ia memandang dosen pembimbingnya yang ada didepannya sekarang dengan harap – harap cemas. Dosen itu memandangnya sebentar, kemudian memandang skripsi Tao dengan muka datar.

Ia menutup matanya berharap tak akan terjadi sesuatu yang tak ia inginkan. 'Aku harap tak ada kesalahan. Aku mohon.' Pintanya dalam hati.

"Selamat Nona Huang Zitao, skripsi Anda saya terima." Ujar dosen itu sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Mendengar itu, terang saja ia langsung membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ia pikir ia akan gagal tadi melihat ekpressi dosennya yang tak meyakinkan.

"Be .. be .. benarkah itu?" tanyanya masih tak percaya. Dan dosen itu menganggukan kepalanya. Tao mengembangkan senyum kebahagiaannya. "Terima kasih. Sekali lagi terima kasih." ujar Tao sambil membungkukkan badannya, kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk keluar dari ruangan.

'Oppa .. aku berhasil. Aku berhasil. Aku berhasil. Aku akan melanjutkan mimpimu untuk menjadi seorang pengacara. Saranghae Chanyeol oppa.' Ia tersenyum tanpa henti memikirkannya.

"Chukkae!" Suho, Lay dan Kai memberikan selamat bersamaan sambil meniup terompet kecil.

"Terima kasih semuanya." Ujar Tao dengan tulus disertai kekehan geli.

"Whoooaaah ... lihat! Sekarang Zizi sudah kembali menjadi Huang Zitao yang dulu selalu tersenyum. Aku suka jikau kau seperti ini." Dengan gembira Suho merangkul bahu Tao.

"Sayang .. Kalau kau tak segera melepaskannya, aku akan marah besar padamu." Lay berpura – pura merajuk.

"Haha, iya sayang. Aku akan melepaskannya asal kau beri aku sebuah ciuman dulu." Tanggap Suho menggoda Lay.

"Mwo? Yang benar saja!" Lay menahan malu.

"Kkkkk~, kalian sangat romantis." puji Tao.

"Oh, tentu saja." Timpal Suho sambil melepas rangkulannya dari Tao lalu mencium pipi Lay sekilas yang berhasil membuat wajah Lay langsung merah padam karena malu.

Melihat itu membuat Tao terkekeh geli.

"Selamat ya Zi." Ujar Kai yang tiba – tiba sudah berada di depan wanita itu, kemudian mengacak – acak rambut Tao dengan pelan dan penuh kasih sayang membuat dirinya tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Surat terakhirmu berkata, "Aku akan melihatmu dari jauh."_**

 ** _Aku tak akan menangis lagi sekarang;aku bisa memberimu lagu ini._**

 ** _Aku yakin ini bukan suatu perpisahan;aku tersenyum di jalanku._**

 ** _Jadi itu adalah jalan yang telah terpilih, kita akan bertemu kembali._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Tahun 2014, Seoul. Akhir Musim Semi.]

Bunga – bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya, anak – anak berlarian, banyak kupu – kupu yang berterbangan dan hinggap di atas bunga, burung – burung bernyanyi dengan indahnya, anjing – anjing yang saling berkejar – kejaran. Musim semi tahun ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan, seperti raut wajah Zitao. Wanita itu itu berjalan dengan bahagia melewati jalanan taman itu. Ia mengenakan dress selutut berwarna biru muda yang dipadukan dengan blazer putih, benar – benar mencerminkan kalau ia tengah bahagia. Rambutnya digerai begitu saja menambahkan kecantikan dirinya.

"Zitao." Sapa Tan ahjussi yang bekerja sebagai pengurus taman kota.

"Ah .. selamat pagi ahjussi." jawabnya dengan ceria sambil membungkuk sebentar.

"Pagi juga Zi. Kelihatannya kau begitu bahagia pagi ini. Apakah kau akan berkencan huh?" goda Tan ahjussi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya malu. "Ah .. ania ahjussi. Bukan. Aku hanya ingin berjalan - jalan saja disini." jawab Tao jujur.

"Ya.. Aku mengerti." Ujar Tan ahjussi mengerling nakal.

"Ah, aku harus pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi ahjussi." Ia berpamitan sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi. Ia memandang bangku yang sering ia duduki dengan Chanyeol jika ke taman ini. Ia membuang nafas beratnya, kemudian tersenyum manis. 'Aku datang oppa.'

Ia duduk di bangku itu sambil menatap anak – anak yang saling berkejar – kejaran dan pemandangan indah yang disajikan disana dengan terus tersenyum, menikmati paginya yang menyenangkan. Ia begitu kelihatan bahagia dan lebih menikmati hidupnya.

'Hari ini aku merindukanmu lagi. Tapi aku tak menangis lagi seperti dulu.'

'Aku kuat kan?'

'Aku tahu aku dulu begitu cengeng. Menyebalkan sekali mengingatnya oppa.'

'Akan menyenangkan jika kau ada disini sekarang.'

'Tapi, aku tahu. Kau selalu ada di sisiku kan oppa?' batin Tao dengan tersenyum senang.

"Ehm ... Mau segelas es lemon?"

DEG

Ia membelalakkan matanya. Kenapa ia jadi teringat pertemuannya pertama kali dengan Chanyeol?

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, melihat siapa yang menyodorkan segelas es lemon yang ada di depannya ini.

Seorang laki - laki tersenyum manis padanya. "Chanyeol oppa?" gumam Tao tak percaya dengan mata berkaca – kaca senang.

 **~ END ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai semuanya! *o*)9 Ane akhirnya balik lagi. Udah berapa abad ane kependem? :'v**

 **Haha, maaf ya ane malah update OS bukan update ep-ep chapteran ane :p**

 **Masih digarap entuh ep-ep. Belon ada setengah malahan, jadi dimohon kesabarannya ye. ^^**


End file.
